End Of Me And You
by Makensie
Summary: Kim and Ron broke up a while ago, but neither of them feels fine without the other. They regret that day and all of the things said back then, especially Ron. How do they get back together now?


Hello, I'm coming this time with a new story, based on a song I heard and completely struck in my head, I couldn't get it out, so I had to do something with it and – viola, here it is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey! Hey! We need to do better than _that_!" Snapped an angry Kim. Anger and mood swings were the only way she dealt with sadness and inside loneliness. She had recently lost her boyfriend... and her lifelong best friend along.

Surprisingly, he was the one doing the break-up; not her, as everyone expected. When he had said all he wanted and needed to say, she couldn't believe it. And who could? After all, it was her who used to have a weakness for hotties and she would have done anything to date someone like Josh Mankey back in high school. But not after _that_ day, the day when she found out what was obvious for the rest of the world; she was in love with her best friend, Ron Stoppable.

After two and a half year dating, she thought she had showed him how much she cared about him. She thought they would have worked out most of the problems they could possibly have.

"_How wrong I was"_

"Okay everyone, good practice. But we have to improve a lot if we want to win the finals" She was the head cheerleader at GCU, a very impressive achievement for a sophomore, that place always belonged to a senior cheerleader.

She had an apologetic expression on her face; she didn't really mean in that way what she had said earlier.

"_Man, I gotta get him out of my head! Head in the game, Possible! Here and now! Time and place!" _

She went to the girls' room to keep going with her Ron-focused-thoughts day. So far, she hated it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He wasn't doing any better than Kim. He regretted his decision every minute he thought about it. The more he thought about it, the more he hated himself. It had been his choice, and it had been based on suspicions and wild guessing. If only he hadn't been so paranoid and self-conscious. Right now, he would be the happiest man on Earth, he'd be enjoying his _quality time_ with Kim… but he couldn't keep himself from thinking that she was with him just out of pity now, because she had a huge college at her feet, a place full of hotties, jocks, brainiacs and good-looking guys who would love to be dating –or at least have a shot- The Kim Possible. He thought she'd rather be dating one of them instead of him, "that loser", as people used to call him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Kim, we need to talk" His voice sounded serious, distant. Luckily, he was on the phone, so she couldn't see his pained expression.**

"**Ron? What's the sitch? Why do you sound so serious?" She worried about him immediately, wanting to meet him right away.**

"**Nothing, it's just that I want to talk to you 'bout something that's been buggin' me" He tried so sound as calm and as normal as he could… and it failed terribly.**

"**Okay, then. I'll see ya at BN at four, 'kay?"**

"**It'd be better at the tree house"**

"**O… kay then… I'll see you there" She said, not believing him completely, he never refused an invitation to Bueno Nacho.**

**After she had finished doing all of her stuff, she went to the tree house to meet him. Once she got there, she found him sitting on the couch with a I'm-not-so-fine expression. She walked up to him and kissed him gently, lightly on the lips.**

"**So, what's that 'something' that you wanted to talk about?" She asked cheerfully, as always. He moved uncomfortably on the couch, finally gesturing for her to sit beside him.**

"**Okay…" He began tentatively. "KP, I know this is going to sound crazy and coming out of nowhere, but…" His voice trailed off. He couldn't do it, that would break her heart –and his- and he couldn't do that. He loved her too much.**

"**But what?" She asked anxiously, curiosity filling her.**

"**I… I don't feel like I'm good enough for you" That was one way to put it. "No matter how much I try and want to believe what you tell me, I just simply can't…" He looked ashamed, sad, pained, hurt. "So, maybe you're better off without me--" Her expressions were of pain, she could not believe what she had just heard. "—So, yeah, I'd feel relieved knowing that I didn't hold you down, making you settle for less…" His voice trailed off again.**

"**Oh" Was the only thing that escaped her lips, she was shocked, to say the least; it had been barely audible.**

"**I think you'd be better off without me… I guess we're through…"**

"**Ron, I've told you lots of times that you are the best thing that could ever had happened to me" She said, her eyes full of tears.**

"**But I don't feel like I deserve you; I feel like if you deserve someone better… the perfect guy, your 'charming prince'"**

"**Ron-" He cut her off.**

"**No, KP, don't try to convince me. Please, I've already made up my mind" He said proudly, not letting her talk.**

"**Okay" She quietly said. "But just one more thing before this officially ends". She leaned in and kissed him on the lips, gently, deeply… just like their first kiss back in high school. But this time it meant the end of something instead of the beginning.**

**After they broke apart, she stood up and went home, being filled with sadness, her eyes full of tears.**

They lost contact of each other from that day; they avoided each other at the campus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim had to rush now, she had taken a few more minutes in the shower after the cheer practice and now she was running late for her meeting, she had to hurry up. She grabbed all of her notes, folds and notebooks and rushed out, not caring about anything else but her meeting and the stuff she was carrying, trying to order all of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron had agreed to meet Felix at the park in the campus… and he was late, as always. He hurried up, checking his watch every minute, he was totally unaware of the people around him, and he didn't see them passing by. His mind was focused to get to the park as fast as possible.

They both were too busy in their own worlds, trying not to think about each other, which was a little difficult because they had been together since they were four years old. They had been part of each other's life since then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim was walking fast –more like jogging- still ordering her notes in her folds.

"_Man, I can't believe that I got that delayed! I mean, it's not like I was helping out people, I was—"_

CRASH

"Ouch!"

"Man that hurt!"

She had crashed with somebody else –she had heard someone whine, so she was sure it had been some_body_- just because she was a little too much into her own world.

"Sorry 'bout that" She said sheepishly, not looking at the other guy, she was too busy picking up her notes and folds.

"Nah, it's okay" He waved his hand dismissively. "Here, let me help you with this folds and notes of yours" He said politely.

She moved her hands to reach for a flying sheet and then she saw this guy's hands.

"_His hands! These are Ron's hand! Possible, get a grip! Don't freak out, he was your BFBF!"_

She looked up and saw the most beautiful brown orbs, these were absolutely his eyes, it was him.

When he realized it was her, he felt the urge to ask her to forgive him, tell her to forget about all he had said, that he loved her. He wanted to drop everything and hug her tightly, hold her close and don't let her go.

"Ron? What are you doing?" She said after a few seconds, which seemed an eternity. She was surprised to find _him_, _there_, under such circumstances.

"I… I'm going… to meet Felix" He stammered, looking at her.

"Hey, listen"

"Listen" They both said at the same time.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda" That was Kim; she never lost a chance to earn herself another soda. By this time, there wouldn't be enough soda in the whole world to give her what she had won over the years.

"Man, you always beat me!" Whined Ron. "Look, KP, I know this is gonna sound like out of nowhere, but… I would like to talk to you 'bout something" He said, looking her directly at her eyes.

"Something tells me that that 'something' is us"

"Ha-ha, yeah" He said, rubbing the back of his neck, unsure where this could lead. "It's just that… I love you, this whole breaking up thing was so stupid, I know it was my decision, but I've regretted it ever since I said that out loud" He finished the sentence at staccato pace.

"I can't talk right now" She said. Hearing those words, Ron's face went from hopeful to hurt. "But how about tonight at eight?" His expressions lightened, he looked happy now.

"Badical. At the old tree house?"

"Spankin'"

She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining"

"Something to look forward till tonight" She responded, simply. They both looked at each other for one last time and parted ways, waiting anxiously until eight o'clock.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

That'd be my story for this time. Please read and review ) they make my days brighter; given all of the stuff that I'm getting at school is making me sick of it, yuck.


End file.
